Weak Fangirl? Hell No!
by 13Mitsume27
Summary: A girl from our world wakes up in the body of Sakura Haruno 9 years before the Genin exams. She befriends Naruto and together they decide to wear the mask of a weak kunoichi and a dobe to fool everyone into underestimating them while they trained in secret. How will this change the storyline? Rated T. Pairing undecided. Full summery inside. Strong!smart!Naruto and Sakura
1. I'm Sakura Haruno?

Full Summery: a girl from our world wakes up one day In the body of Sakura Haruno at the age of 6, 9 years before the graduation exams and she refuses to act as a week fangirl and befriends Naruto while making themselves stronger together. They both decided to act like normal(ish) but were secretly training and getting stronger. How will this change everything? Strong!sakura strong!naruto Rated T for language and maybe future violence. Rating might go up. Parings are undecided.

Note: this is my very first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on me. Criticism is appreciated since it would tell me what I'm doing wrong and I also hope to improve my grammar. Speaking of grammar, I apologies for the horrible grammar and plot. I would love it if you guys helped me along the way. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. The only thing I own is Sara and the plot.

**Weak fangirl? Hell no!**

_Chapter 1: I'm Sakura Haruno!?_

Sara's POV

Ohayo Mina-San! My name is Sara Alexander Bakers, I'm currently 21 years old. My likes are anime, and their not children cartoon, for your information, I also enjoy gardening, nature, hanging out with my friends, going to the mall, horror, romance, and comedy movies, reading stories or books, and most importantly the internet! My dislikes are arrogant self centered people who care only for themselves, perverts(they are seriously creepy), bugs, especially roaches, drawing(since I'm not very good at that), those week girls who always cry for their prince to come save them in shows and not even _try_ to do anything, They are just so annoying.

I don't really have any dream since mine is kind off already accomplished, but I do want to go to an anime convention with my friends, find someone right to settle down with and raise two or three children together, and I'm also a proud Otaku for life, ago cannot change that about me.

As you can see I'm just a normal ordinary girl. Just like everyone else who comes and goes.

And like any other otaku in the whole world, I wish at times I could go and live in the anime world like one piece, bleach, hell girl, attack on titan, ouran high school club, fairy tail, D. Gray man, or any other interesting anime.

I always imagine the powers and skills I'll have. The impacts I'll leave, or things I'll do and change. But I never would have though it will actually happened.

Okay, I admit, I did think of it happening but still, the real deal is not the same as the imagination.

It all started in summer, when I came home from work, my boss gave me a vacation. I got about a two weeks to myself. Words cannot begin to cover how excited and pleased I was at my boss's generosity.

I toke a quick bath, wore my pj's since I didn't want to change later on when I go to bed, ate some nesquik cereal, and opened my iPad to watch some anime and/or read fanfiction or even watch my favorite youtuber pewdiepie. Honestly, that man was hilarious, even if he swore a lot.

It was all fun until I noticed that my eyes were getting tired. Looking up at the time I saw that it read 03:07. I decided to go to sleep, but not before charging my iPad. I thought of a movie, the conjuring since the time 03:07 is exactly when something creepy or paranormal happens.

Yes I know it was childish but I decided to wait a little almost hopeful for something to happen, but after a while I just laughed at myself.

"What did you think Annabel doll would be standing on your bed or someone would be knocking on the door or hiding under the bed?" I asked myself. With that thought I quickly went to check under my bed. My heart was beating fast with excitement, even if I knew nothing was going to be there, I still couldn't help but believe that anime or even some tv shows had some truth in it and was probably real. Maybe in another dimension tho. To my surprise, I found... Nothing.

Of course.

What did I expect?

With a small shrug and a disappointed sigh I quickly closed the lights and jumped under my blanket, wrapped myself around it like a baby hoping to have a nice dream as I slept.

End of Sara's POV

A pink haired six year old girl was seen sleeping peacefully in her pink room without a care in the world, she moved around trying to find a comfortable spot but only managed to fall off the bed hitting her head painfully on the ground.

THUD

"OOOOOW!" She cried, whimpering while holding onto her head, eyes closed shut in pain with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura! What happened are you alright!?"

The door suddenly burst open and there stood a man that the small girl never seen before in her life. She did what anyone would have done in her place.

She screamed. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room!? Help! Help!"

She tried to stand and run for the window since the man was blocking her other means of escape but kept falling and getting more and more tangled up by her blanket. _'Stupid evil blanket from hell!'_ She cursed the blanket mentally. Her heart beating inhumanly fast and tears of pure fear streaming down her face like a waterfall.

"HELP!" She cried, her voice full of fear and panic. She couldn't help but imagine what the man wanted from her, it didn't help that he had blood on his fingers.

The unknown man now looked VERY concerned and shocked. He advanced slowly to the girls crying form while holding his hands up to show her that he meant her no harm whatsoever. If the girl were to look closer she'd see that the man had a shallow cut on two of his finger. Probably from a knife?

"Sakura, sweetie, I heard you fall from down in the kitchen while I was cutting the vegetables and came to investigate." He said in a soft and comforting manner. He was afraid that the fall had damaged her head to the level that made her forget her father, he kind off hoped that she was screaming because of the cut on his hands that he got when he was startled by his daughters scream. But he was afraid that wasn't case, Who screams in fear at the sight of their father, not even knowing it was their dad!?

"It's me. Your daddy..." He tried to explain, hoping by now she would remember at least something. It broke his heart to see his baby girl scared of him like this.

"What do you mean my father!" The girl cried confused not wanting the stranger to get any closer. "And my name is not Sakura! This must be some sort of misunderstanding, please leave me alone, I didn't do anything!" What did this man want from her? Last she checked her name was Sara not Sakura.

That was when she noticed her body was smaller, way to small than before, and she noticed the hair that fell in front of her eyes when she started thrashing around were **pink**. She spotted a mirror from the corner of her eyes and when she turned to look at it she saw herself as a small 5 or 6 year old girl with shoulder length, straight bubblegum colored hair, unlike her usual short messy, curly brown/red hair. Her eyes were a large adorable sparkling beautiful emerald green color better than her dark brown, almost black small eyes. What shocked Sara most was that she wore red and pink PJ's. That wasn't what shocked her, it was the Haruno sign on the chest and shoulders that caught her attention. She looked like a miniature, more adorable version of Sakura Haruno from the anime Naruto.

While Sara, or Sakura was studying herself she didn't notice the man having a conversation with an ANBU who came to investigate the cause of the cry for help.

After making sure everything was alright the ANBU advised the man to take his daughter to the hospital to check at her head for any damage and disappeared. Although he kept an eye on Sakura in the shadows in case something happened. That scream was full of pure panic and fear. No child should have that fear at the sight of their parent, the ANBU had a feeling that this was a start of something. He wasn't sure what or if it was for the better or worse. What he did know was that girl would be interesting in the future. With that last thought the ANBU with a dog mask and gravity defying hair vanished.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" The man asked his daughter while looking at her pale face and picked her up holding her close to him.

"I... I don't feel... So good..." She groaned feeling very faint.

-line break-

Later on, after taking Sara, now known as Sakura to the hospital to check on her it turned out that the fall shouldn't have cause her to lose her memories and the doctors had no idea on how she lost them on the first place.

"Try taking her around the village. Show her things that might help jog her memories, and ask her some questions to get an idea on how bad her condition is." Was all the doctor said to sakura's father. He couldn't help feeling anger at the doctors, they were completely useless! At least they healed her head injury though.

Threw all that Sakura remained silent still processing everything around mind working at a hundred miles for hour.

On their way home sakura's father kept asking her questions like 'do you know who you are?' Sakura Haruno 'Do you know the village?' Konoha 'your favorite place to go?' Silence 'your crush?' Silence.

That kind off surprised sakura's dad. She always came home talking about sasuke Uchiha and how amazing and attractive he was. Of course as a dad he was protective of his daughter but she was only six so there was no need to worry about her crush on the uchiha boy. He was certain it would pass as she grew older, but her not remembering the Uchiha made him surprised but very happy and giddy.

"Really? You don't remember Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked to make sure. Trying to hold in his happiness.

Sakura knew who he was and that she was supposed to have a crush on him but she didn't actually like him. At all. She actually hated him in shippuden for all the wrongs he did, but as a kid? He was okay but that doesn't mean she liked him or had any sort of crush on him. So she decided to 'Forget my beloved crush who is no more to me'. "No" she said innocently. "Should I?"

_'Yeeeeeeeeees!'_ Her dad did a victory dance mentally but worried since now he thinks that her condition may be worse than he thought. "Nah..." He said. _'I have my work cut out to me...'_

When they finally got home after some more question, Sakura went to her room wanting to be alone and sat down on 'her' bed taking everything in.

Sakura's POV

Okay, I went to sleep and woke up with the feeling of falling, after I hit my head I saw some strange guy who turns out to be sakura's dad making him my dad as well. Than I go to a hospital who's people there turn out to be completely useless, and the dud- my... Father... -God I'll never get used to this- start asking me some question which I try to answer and along the way I see familiar places like... Ichiraku? Ramen stand. I'm not really sure about the name. other places that were seen in the show. I also saw my academy, which I'll _return_ to after about two weeks. Or was it three? And I'm apparently in the Naruto world... God I'm so confused! How the hell am I supposed to be a ninja!? I know it's cool and all but now that I think about how do you use chakra? I know what the anime and some fanfictions I read said about chakra but this is not the same! Argh! I'm surprisingly handling this very well... What wrong with me?

"My head hurts." I mumble in my pillow. Why did I have to be Naruto? Why no shingeki no kyojin? Or even man! I could have met the Noah! Allen walker! Eren jeager and Levi!

Mental sob.

After a while I sat up again and decided to check my surroundings. To my horror my room was completely PINK! I didn't mind the color much but EVERYTHING was PINK! And I mean everything. Heck even the wood was somehow pink! How I will never know!

Now that I looked at my new room I noticed that it was WAY to fancy. Almost fit for royalty.

What. The. Hell

The bed was king sized, a large desk, books, posters of sasuke(which i quickly tore down and threw at the trash. That is WAY to creepy) there was even a walk threw closet with tons of cloths well organized with shoes and at the end of the closet was the bathroom. It was huge. Bigger than my old one. Almost the size of my old room. My new room itself was twice the size of my old one. The bathroom was amazing, it was probably the only thing that wasn't pink but a pure white color almost like snow with some nice touches of lavender here and there. A big tub in the middle that looked like it could probable hold 5 grown people and still have enough room for them to feel comfortable. There was a trash for clothes, a desk with organized shampoo bottles, hair dryers, soups, towels, etc. anything one would need to be comfortable. And there was a large life sized mirror that opens to show the sink with a small normal mirror on top of it. It was actually well hidden and the only reason I found it was because I accidentally tripped on the well polished ground and saw an opening telling me that there was another room in there.

I decided, after staring at my surroundings in disbelief, to go to bed after exploring my new room but not before going to my... Dad to ask him to change the color of my room.

"But why? I thought pink was your favorite color" dad asked confused while drinking some tea calmly and seemed to be walking way to graceful for a civilian. I suspect ninja!

"... Y-yeah well... It's a nice color b-but... Too much... Pink" I stuttered._ I STUTTERED_! I must really be uncomfortable than I though. Of course but I though I practiced enough on what to say and how to say it! God I'm so embarrassed.

To my surprise my dad simply nodded in understand with a relieved smile. Maybe he too thought all the pink was much?

"So what color do you want it to be sweetie?" He asked me happily seeming very happy with the idea of redecorating my room.

"A-ano..." I blushed after hearing what he called me felling more embarrassed and was a bit surprised at what I said. Now that I noticed it, why was everyone talking in English? Or was I talking in Japanese without realizing it? Gasp! Or was it like doctor who with how his TARDIS automatically translates languages to each person to make it look like they were actually speaking to each other in the same language without them noticing!?

That would have been so cool if it was real.

Anyways! Back on the subject at hand. "I don't care how you make it look only if it's not too girly or too bland. I-I want it to look nice with a homey atmosphere. Maybe use soft with a bit of dark color to make them clash nicely with each other? You know, like yin and yang?"

"..." My dad was silent for a bit, just staring at me blankly which caused me to shift from one foot to another feeling very uncomfortable. I realize I kept feeling that way all day. "How long did it take you to practice that?" He suddenly said with a proud look on his face.

"Huh?"

"My god Sakura! When I saw you reading a vocabulary book I didn't realize you would get so smart in such a short time! I mean your only six years old yet you speak like an adult! You make me so proud" he patted my head gently with a huge grin on his face. "So how long?"

Mentally cursing myself for forgetting that I was supposed to act like a child and hating what I'm about to do, I thanked whatever god there was out there for the vocabulary Sakura apparently reads which gave me a reason for my larger than a six year old vocabulary and turned around running back into my room while shouting in the most silly and childish voice I could "cant tell you! 'Night daddy!" And closed the door before jumping onto my comfy bed with the biggest blush on my face and closing my eyes to sleep.

_'God I'm so tired. I wonder if Ino and I are still friends or if we are friends to begin with. Do I even want her as a friend?'_

With that last thought, my vision slowly turned to black.

-line break-

well, what did you think? Was it good, kinda, bad, needs fixing? Tell me your suggestions! Also do you think I should pair Sakura up with someone? and Naruto too! Any types are okay with like yaoi, yuri, or even harem. But NO lemons. I may have made everyones age 15 or 16 years old even though they we're supposed to be 12, but I am not writing lemon. They MAY do it depending on how the story progress, but you will have to use your imagination for that. Sorry.


	2. Daddy? What are you hiding from me?

**Weak fangirl? Hell no!**

Note: thank you guys for the support! I'm kinda surprised at your kind comments and it gave me the motivation to continue writing. Also some of you said that I might have based Sara out of my own character but to tell you the truth, I didn't. I was kinda tired of all the fanfictions I read where all the characters act all natural about the supernatural, as if waking up in another world is something normal, so I decided to write how I thought a normal human would act like if she went to an anime world that wasn't even her favorite one. Sara was made from an otaku's I knew, friends, and cousin. I didn't want to write about a character who is based out of me since I'm trying to write every types of people. Shy, hyper, natural, realist, sadistic, etc because it helps with making characters. I wanted Sara to get over the surprise quickly, but not too quickly since it IS something weird to happen to someone. No matter how much of a huge or crazy otaku you may be. Sara is a smart person who gets over things quickly and instead tries to think everything threw before she acts.

If I wear to suddenly wake up in ANY anime world I would truthfully start crying, panicking and screaming for my mom. I'll never get over. I do wish to go there but if I were to go it have to be realistic since this is IMPOSSIBLE. But I can still dream.

Also truthfully I myself don't know where I'm going with this story but I seem to have a plan (kinda) figured out. Also I want to tell you that the Genin exams don't start until chapter 4 hopefully. But now I want to give you ideas on some of the characters who may make an impact on the story later on.

Also in this story I'll kinda give Sakura a kekkei Genkai. Nothing too fancy! It'll be her inner and I'll give it some background. You'll learn about the kekkei Genkai in the next chapter. Hopefully this chapter is longer than the first one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and I never will. All I own is the plot and cover drawing.

**Weak Fangirl? Hell No!**

_Chapter 2: Daddy? What are you hiding from me?_

Sakura's POV

".s..ura..." ZZZzzzzzZzz

"Sa..ura.." 5 more minutes please

"Sakura!" HOLY-!

"GAH!" I quickly jumped out of bed on to get tangled up with my LOVELY blanket(note the sarcasm) and end up with my upper body still on the bed and my lower on the ground in an awkward position. "I DIDNT DO IT!" I shouted in panic.

Silence.

It was completely silence for a few seconds until I heard laughter to my right.

I turned around only to see some guy laughing at me from next to the door. Slowly starting to panic at the unfamiliar face I quickly remembered that this man was... My father.

"... Ah... Hi dad?" I greeted awkwardly.

"Morning my beautiful Cherry blossom," he smiled kindly with amusement and love showing clearly in his eyes.

General POV

_'What did he just call me? And why does it sound so familiar?' _Sakura thought from her place on the ground, slowly getting up.

She took the time to look at her dad's appearance since she didn't have time to do that a while before.

Her dad was muscular. Not too buff and not too lean, he was an incredibly handsome man with straight, a little spiky, shinny red/brown hair with long bangs. His eyes were sharp, serious looking hazel colored but had those soft look in them when he looked at those he cared about, that made them feel loved and relaxed. He wore a green/gray sweater that showed part of his chest and had a silk scarf on his neck. But he didn't wrap them around his neck, he had a long necklace on him, the string was very long he had to wrap it many times giving him a 'cool' appearance and at the end of the necklace was a round silver coin with the kenji of Sakura on it. He also wore lose midnight black pants with many pockets on them that looked like great places to hide things in. Maybe weapons? (Type "Aries gray triton saekii: academy of magic" on google images and you'll see a pic of him)

He also looked to be on his late 20's maybe early 30's. All in all he looked VERY attractive.

"Sakura? Is something the matter?"

Sakura jumped a little in surprise at the sight of her dad being in front of her suddenly. "Y-yes?" She asked looking at his concerned face. "I told you to get dressed. Did you forget? Your supposed to met Ino-chan today."

"Oh!" Sakura suddenly quickly got untangled from her blanket and rushed to the bathroom(her closet first since it leads her to the bathroom), leaving an amused Akio behind. (the name of her dad which also means 'glorious hero' or 'glorious man'.)

Akio went in the closet to the bathroom to help his cherry blossom bath and when he entered the bathroom he was greeted with a fully clothed Sakura in progress of unbuttoning her shirt staring at him wide eyes. "W-w-what... Are you... Doing here!" She squealed angrily giving him a glare that stopped him in his tracks.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't scared at all, it was actually very adorable how hard she tried to be intimidating so you can't judge him for chuckling.

Sakura's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. "And WHAT is funny exactly?" She put her hands on her small hips and frowned, (more like pouted) at her laughing dad.

Akio smiled widely holding a cute black dress with three cuts on the shoulder and the Haruno sign on the chest. God knows where it toke it from since he wasn't holding it when he entered. "I just wanted to wash my kawaii(cute) little cherry blossom and dress her up like a princess to met her friend. Was that so wrong?" He asked innocently, grinned widely.

"..." It took a while for Sakura to process that information and what's with the nickname cherry blossom? That may be a cute nickname but... She wasn't a little baby.

Sakura suddenly had a memory. A happy one of herself as Sakura Haruno not her real spiritual self.

(Flashback no jutsu!)

"Ahahaha!" Sakura was seen in a bath tub filled with bubbles laughing while splashing her dad with water as he tried to give her a bath.

"Mou~ cherry blossom-chan~ please stop splashing daddy with water~ it's you who should be having the bath not me!" Akio was pouting at his daughter drenched from head to toe thanks to his daughter who was pointing while laughing at him.

"No!" The girl cried while ducking from her dad as he reached out to her, causing him to fall in the large tub by accident thanks to the water he slipped on.

SPLASH!

"Ahahaha! Daddy fell in the pool!" Sakura clapped happily, waiting for her dad to resurface from the water to laugh at him more. "Come out daddy!" She grinned.

Silence.

"Daddy it's not funny! Come out or I'll splash more water on you!" She still kept on grinning waiting a bit impatient for her dad.

Silence.

"... Daddy?" She whispered a little scared now. "Daddy? Are you ok- AAAAH!" Sakura suddenly screamed as she was hugged by her dad who came out of the water from behind her and pulled them both out of the water.

"I gotta big one!" Her dad cried happily.

"Daddy, you big meanie! You cheated!" Sakura pouted while crossing her arms on her chest to show how unhappy she was. But that didn't stop the smile from growing on her face.

"Well you cheated when you pulled daddy to the tub!" He pointed out childishly.

"Nu-uh! You fell down yourself!" She pointed at him accusingly.

"No I didn't! You pulled me!" He argued back while cleaning her with a towel.

"Ah-hu!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ah-hu!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ah-hu!"

"Ah-hu!"

"Nu-uh daddy!" Sakura screamed annoyed.

"Ok, you win." He said. "Yes!" Sakura cried. It wasn't till she was about to fall asleep late at night did she realize what her dad did.

"Daddy!" Sakura barged in his room suddenly while he was reading a book. " you cheated again!" She shouted.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" He smiled knowingly. "I didn't cheat" "uh-hu!" "Nu-uh!" And that started another round of arguing between father and daughter.

(Flashback no jutsu Kai!)

_'That was a year ago...'_ Sakura thought fondly with a small smile. _'Where the hell did that come from!?'_ She screamed in her mind but then shook her head quickly. Thinking that maybe the memories of her present self is coming back to her. Though one by one.

_ 'No time for that!' _She thought. _'I'm so not letting someone give me a bath! I'm twenty one even though I'm in a body of a six year old! And I'm not related to that man in blood even though I am! What? Whatever! Quickly think of somethin-'_ never mind.

It turned out while Sakura was in the flashback jutsu her dad took the the chance to give her a quick shower, dressed her and was now in the process of finishing brushing her hair and putting a cute red ribbon on her head.

"..."

"Ok! Let's go see Ino-chan!" Her dad proclaimed loudly and proudly. "How did you do that!?" Sakura shouted at him in amazement. If she wasn't so amazed at his speed she might have gotten mad and threw a fit at that moment.

He turned around with a fake confused look "do what~?" A tic grew on her head "give me a bath and dress me so quickly!"

"Oh that! Well you see, that's... my little secret~" he sang.

Another tic.

"Your a ninja aren't you!" Sakura declared without thinking and quickly regretted that after it came out of her mouth. Her dad stiffened and the smile that was always on his face disappeared making him look like a trained ninja he was. It looked wrong. Him without the smile was wrong, for some reason it scared her. It looked like this was another man. This can't be her father!

She didn't understand all those feeling she felt and the reason why they appeared but seeming her dad acting so cold confused and worried her and it costed her to unconsciously and instinctually take a step back.

(Akio's POV)

"Your a ninja aren't you?!"

Of all the things she could have said THAT was not what I expected.

Although I should have after everything I do around her.

I WAS a ninja. But not anymore. I gave up that title long ago to raise my daughter in peace after her mothers death.

To think that such a title brought me pride long ago. Now all I felt was regret because of it. The life of a Shinobi was a hard one for me. It was the reason why we were always at war. It brought memories I tried so hard to suppress to resurfacing. Some about my wife's and first child's death.

Seeing my sweet little cherry blossom take a step back from me snapped me out of whatever trance I've been in. It hurt to see that look on her face. I loved my baby girl so much that the thought of her fearing or hating me made me feel like I was dying.

(Sakura's POV)

I took another step back my heart beating in fear. Why was I so afraid, Why? This was my dad he won't hurt me right? Right! I have nothing to fear!

As I was trying to calm myself down, I saw something that made me freeze in my tracks. It was my dad. I saw a tear fall down his pale cheeks. He was looking at me in such a way as if he was afraid I would leave or hate him. It felt like HE was more afraid of me leaving that when what I felt of him leaving _me_.

Suddenly I felt like I wasn't in controlled of my body anymore as I ran at my daddy and hugged him tightly while sobbing loudly on his chest. As if I was trying to comfort him in my own childish way. I was mumbling random things that got into my head to calm myself down. I don't understand why I way this way but I assume that I'm not fully myself, I'm still a child with childish needs but with a soul of an adult and grown up needs, but it seems my young six year old body out rules my adult mined most of the times.

I felt dad's arms wrap around me as he started breathing and softly whisper into my ears sweet nothings. I was supposed to comfort him but our roles suddenly switched.

"Daddy, don't leave me." I whimpered softly into his shirt. I felt him kiss my forehead and smile at me. "Don't worry cherry blossom," he said "I promise to never leave you alone. I'll always take care of you. Now, why don't we go see Ino? I'm sure she is going to worry if we are late, right?"

I simply nodded with a silly smile on my face. I now knew was I was still a kid no matter how old I might have been before all this madness, I felt he was my daddy and me being in his arms made me feel so safe. It felt so right being there. So warm like a mothers hug and so well protected.

Something happened in the past to cause my dad to act like this suddenly but I don't know what. I don't think I want to, but I knew I would some day.

I slipped my shoes on and we were on our way to Ino-chan's home. On the way there, I had a lot of time to think, and that made me remember something else from my past.

(Flashback no jutsu)

Someone was sitting in front of me, she was an old lady with kind eyes and gray hair with very little, barely noticeable pink in them.

My granny. I noticed with a shock.

"Well Sakura-chan, do you want to know a secret?" Granny asked me kindly while rocking back and forth on her wooden chair.

"Oh! I like secret! What is it granny!? C'mon tell me!" I squealed excitedly. My granny simply chuckled fondly at me which made me pout. Why was she laughing at me? Do I have something on my face?

"Well Sakura if I told you this secret you'll have to keep it a secret okay? Meaning your not going to tell anyone. No Ino-chan or sasuke-kun." Granny told me strictly.

"NANI!?(what) w-why!?" I shouted. That wasn't fair! Why can't I tell my best friend and crush, soon to be boyfriend!? (Why is a child thinking of those things? 0.o)

"Sakura" gramma called to me. For some reason I stopped fuming and listened to her. Her voice sounded urgent. "I need you to listen. This is very important and I fear that I won't be here any longer to tell you this. I know your father can but I can't be too sure on what he'll tell you."

"W-what do you mean granny? Where are you going? What do you mean?" I asked feeling very confused. Even if she was to go somewhere she'll come back or send a message. Why would she talk like it'll be a very long time till I ever see her again?

"Sakura, you are a very bright child. But still a child. When you are older, please, I need you to make me tea. I can't do it anymore but you can. But read the ingredients first. They may be a lot but it'll be worth it. That's when you'll understand. As we all did." was all she said.

"Mou, granny your not making any sense! Why would I need to know that!?" I asked her angrily but she didn't answer. All she did was stop rocking her chair, and kept her kind smile firmly on her face with her eyes closed.

I kept talking to her normal like any other day after she refused to answer my questions. I told her about Sasuke-kun and how I suspect Ino-chan to like him as well. Should I break our friendship or keep it? What do I want in the future? I told her about how I thought me and sasuke would live while she simple kept smiling at me.

She never made a sound as I talked, but I kept talking so she could hopefully give me her opinion like any other day.

When dad came home later he toke me to my room quickly and later on at night after a huge commotion downstairs he told me granny went to heaven. He said it was a nice place and she will always be there but we can't see her.

We later on watched as the people put her body on the ground. Some we're crying, others looked sad, but most seemed to not care. Not a lot of people came though, but I wounded why they were sad? Even the Hokage came and looked very sad!

I wonder why she suddenly left? Didn't she want her tea?

(Flashback no jutsu Kai)

What was that flashback? What does it mean? And why does it feel like an important riddle of some sort?

That was the only thing on my mind through the whole walk for ino's place.

When we got there she kept talking about sasuke but I told her I don't know him and I wanted her help to show around places so I could '**remember**'. To say the least she was very surprised but seemed please with me losing my mind.

"Now we can make new and better memories of us! It'll be so amazing! Imagine one of you very first memories is of us two!" She squealed and started to take me from place to place, and to say the least I had a lot of fun. I felt like a kid again with friends and freedom to do things that I couldn't do when I was older.

If felt wonderful.

For the time being I forgot about the flashbacks. All my head and heart was on playing with Ino-chan.

After a while, I noticed a blond boy siting alone on the swings with a sad look on his face. It was Naruto! Who else had spiky blond hair and whisker marks on their cheeks in this village? I decided to approach him of course.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno! What's your name?" I asked loudly with a bright and hopefully friendly smile on my face.

Naruto looked left and right then pointed at himself with a surprised look on his face. "Who? M-me?" He asked shyly. I nodded "duh! Who else would I be talking to?!"

"My name is uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, Datebayo!"(believe it) he grinned widely after that declaration. I simply laughed " I'm sure you'll be the next Hokage! Say do you wanna play with me and Ino-chan?" "Really!?" He asked. "Of-of course! Thanks Sakura-chan!" He garbed my arm and started to drag me away from Ino-chan who was staring at us while snickering behind her hand.

"Ummm... Naruto? Ino-chan is that way." I pointed out causing him to sheepishly scratch the back of his head and go the right way, noticing her after she staring to wave him over and calling at us.

Me, Naruto, and Ino-chan played till the sun went down. That was the day we became closer and I got a new friend. Me and Naruto invented our Masks almost a year later. His was of a dead last, mine was as a weak, shy, but smart kunoichi. (I refuse to be deeply in love with that brat. I will not degrade myself, even if it made people underestimate me more I am NOT a silly fangirl. Better act like Hinata then, it's still very effective).

Ino still was 'in love' with sasuke, the good thing is that we are still friends but she spends more time in her looks and earning the uchiha's love than spending time with Naruto and me. We still hang out but not that much and up it really upsets me. I feel hurt when she refuses to hang out with me and Naruto. She took it in her hand to break the ice in sasuke's heart since he started to grow distant after that night.

The uchiha massacre already happened almost two weeks after I came. I didn't do anything tho stop it of course, because first of all, I was still trying to get used to everything that was happening WAY to fast to be healthy. Secondly, I didn't know when it was going to happen. How was I to know? Thirdly, I don't know where it was going to happen(what I don't have a GPS that'll tell me the uchiha clan is this way!), I don't know my way around 10% of this village. And 10% is a lot to me and a big achievement thank you very much. Fourthly, what could a six year old girl do to stop a massacre? I can't just go up to Itachi and say 'hey! Don't kill your clan, it'll turn sasuke into an emo, spoiled avenger!', yeah I don't think that would help. All I could do is try and comfort him but he makes it very hard to do that or feel sorry for him. sasuke kept getting worse and worse each day, I tried to help but he already sees me as someone beneath him.

Arrogant, spoiled, self centered BRAT.

Did I mention I hated those types of people? Yeah, I did.

But, I could tell already that there is some good in him. I just hope mine, ino's and Naruto's talks are getting to him or at least make him better than he was or will be in the near future.

It was at that time that I realized how much the academy has changed. Turns out that I'll be in the academy for nine years and a half till I'm 15 and a half almost 16 and it's technically five years of the academy with four years of vacation after each year of 'hard work' seeing as each year of studying we get a whole year of vacation to 'train'.

I don't know why they did this but it seems I wasn't the only one who was surprised at least. It came as a shock to everyone, but that was kind off good since now me and Naruto had a lot of time to train to become very strong for the chunin exams. Hopefully like how we are supposed to be in shippuden since we will be in the academy for nine freaking years!

I'm stuck in a mask that I don't enjoy for longer than anticipated.

Maybe by then Ino-chan will get over Sasuke! She only liked him till she was 12 not a teenager, she may finally see he is not interested and mature! I really hope it happens and I am determined to snap her out of whatever dream she is living in.

Through all this, never once did I remember that strange flashback of granny, and I seem to have forgotten that my dad was hiding some sort of huge secret from me. But you really can't blame me! He kept acting so childish I forget at times that he is even an adult!

He sure doesn't act like it, but he is a great guy.

I must admit he grew on me.

I later on learn about inner Sakura but... When I told my dad about her he seemed, surprised, happy, horrified, shocked, proud? Maybe all? But I'll I got from him was that he said for me to wait until I was 10 in three more years and for me not to try anything but get to know her better to see if we get along well.

What did he mean by that? I suspect something that has yet to appear in the anime.

Anyways, I have no time to think about that, Naruto is waiting for me in our secret hideout to train. We always went there when we were free or after the academy is over for the day. We are learning about chakra and how to use it. We still haven't even unlocked it though, but we are trying our best.

I must be the only one who is having the most trouble since I have yet to even feel a simple spark or anything for two and a half weeks while Naruto managed to feel and glimpse at it almost four times now, not fully releasing it though.

When I got there, I saw Naruto already sitting on the grass cross legged, meditating. I quickly tried to clear my head, relax my body, and feel my chakra.

It take quite a long time for me to do that, but I have to learn patience and how to clean my wide and active thoughts.

After I don't know how long, everything else was put on hold.

*Line break*

There you go, that was chapter two! I know it must have been very confusing but you will hopefully understand something's later on in the story. As for the polls for the pairings, they are:

For Sakura:

Sakura x Garra: 1

Sakura x Shikamaru: 2

Sakura x Naruto: 2

Sakura x Hinata: 2

Sakura x Ino: 2

Sakura x Tenten: 0

Sakura x itachi: 0

Sakura x Madara: 0

Sakura x Sasuke: 0

Sakura x Haku: 0

Sakura x straight!Harem: 1

Sakura x yuri!Harem: 1

Sakura x Harem(mix between both girl and boy): 3

As for Naruto:

Naruto x Hinata: 1

Naruto x Sakura: 2

Naruto x Tenten: 2

Naruto x Temari: 1

Naruto x Ino: 0

Naruto x Yugito Nii: 0

Naruto x Itachi: 0

Naruto x Madara: 0

Naruto x Pein: 0

Naruto x straight!harem: 1

Naruto x yaoi!harem: 1

Naruto x Harem(mix between both girls and boys): 3

Also about Sasuke, would you like for me to bash him? I'll let you guys vote:

Yes: 1

No: 0

At the beginning(meaning he turns good in the end): 2

Vote for those you want to be with either Sakura and/or Naruto in the comments below! Also a small warning, I will not change anyone's gender. For example Haku and Kyuubi will be MALE, I'm not changing any persons gender. I like for the story to be at least like canon(even if I might change a lot) so not to confuse Sara/Sakura with the sudden changes like everyone's gender unless she actually does something to make that change happen. R&R!


	3. Years Later

Note: I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to go to the next one which is the time they graduate and do the bell test.

IMPORTANT: I'd like to point out that each person can only vote for two persons. I don't want them to make ME choose who to pair up with who or who to bash or anything! If it's for a pairing you can vote for TWO pairings only. I don't want you to do more and ask me to choose who I like better. Please just choose two pairings and make them reasonable so that I could introduce them to the character of your choice and PM me some ideas on how to introduce them to the other like for example: Hinata x Danzo(yeah I know, what the hell? but it's just an example) how did they meet? When was it? Why did they have such a relationship with the other? You know, that stuff. (BTW, I'm not doing that! .)

And yes, you can vote for other pairings. But please make them reasonable! I don't want to write anything and stuff like love at first sight to a character who might not work out together!

Disclaimer: I (again) don't own Naruto and I never will. Do I really have to say this in every chapter? Everyone already knows this.

**Weak Fangirl? Hell No!**

_Chapter 3: Years later_

Through out the years, Sakura and Naruto trained constantly to get stronger. Sakura had the brains and knowledge, while Naruto had the brawn and determination. Together they made the perfect team. But they still had their weakness and flaws of course. No matter how much Sakura knew of this world or how much the Hokage helped them they still weren't in the level to defeat a skilled ANBU alone. If they worked together then maybe but they were still just weak to face someone like orochimaru or the akatsuki who also traveled in pairs.

The good news is that Ino actually did mature and sorta got over her crush for Sasuke. She at times would stare at him but this time it was because she wanted to help him. She didn't like his cold and arrogant personality. She too has finally opened her eyes to the world around her with help from Sakura, Naruto, and her father who got tired of her fangirl ways. He thought that at the age of 15 enough was enough and SHOWED her some simple but effective memories of the ninja world and the cruelties surrounding it. It might have been cruel but he cared too deeply for his daughter to let her get killed, or worse, on her first mission. It didn't help that she was a very attractive woman at her age.

Naruto has been training in chakra control at first that went from tree walking, water walking, leaf cutting, balancing on needles(which was hell and made him thankful for his high healing ability), and finally waterfall cutting.

After perfecting all chakra control exercise which took about three years for him to get a good grip of his control even with with the use of shadow clones, which the Hokage taught him, since he had HUGE reserves, he deemed himself ready to start to learn wind and water style Jutsu that the Hokage also gave him after seeing how serious he was at becoming a ninja and how the academy neglected Naruto. The Hokage thought Naruto fit enough to learn and train on some jutsus so he gave Naruto the scrolls after finding his and sakura's infinity, who was always there for Naruto, the Hokage saw this as a way to thank her for helping Naruto and being there for him.

Naruto had ten D rank, 6 C rank, 3 B rank, 1 A rank, and 1 S rank wind jutsu since that was his strongest affinity. The Hokage also gave Naruto five water jutsus since that was his second affinity and the basics for medical ninjutsu in case something happened to him. It would be very useful for a ninja to know medical ninjutsu even if only the basics. You never know when you will need it to save a life.

Now, at the age of 15 Naruto's ninjutsu was above average, his Genjutsu was belove average since he couldn't use it even to save his life but the good thing was he could spot one that goes from D to B rank if it was casted because of the Fox. His Taijutsu was slightly above average but needed a little more work into it, Or more precisely his speed and guard, but his strength, reflexes and quick, but dangerous thinking kind of made up for it.

He also started on studying Fuinjutsu after reading a little about sealing and learning of the kyuubi. He learned about the Kyuubi from a drunk ninja who he bumped into by accident after leaving Ichiraku's for the night. The ninja tried to beat him but only ended up in throwing up and passing out on the street after reveling the truth on why the villagers hated him, which made Naruto carry him on his back after getting over his shock while asking people on where the man lived.(and that was hard enough by itself since there weren't much people outside or were there any that knew or wanted to help Naruto. Luckily he found a Jounin who knew where the man lived).

The was two years ago at the age of fourteen.

From then on Naruto tried to get along and learn a little bit about the Kyuubi, but Kyuubi wasn't really a good companion to talk to. Guess he was still pretty pissed about being sealed inside Naruto or something of the sort. At least now he could use three tails worth of kyuubi's chakra without losing control.

Naruto also trained in secret away from prayer eyes on the Rasengan. Sakura told him what she remembered from the episode of Naruto on how to learn it using three balloons, which he learned in two weeks while it took her four months, and an extra she spent being in the hospital with injuries and chakra exhaustion from learning the rasengan.

Now Naruto is trying to learn the Rasenshuriken but he isn't having any luck with, at all. He is starting to improve greatly thanks to his new secret sensei who the Hokage assigned him and Sakura for their training but he decided to put the Rasenshuriken on hold for now.

Meanwhile, with Sakura, she too started training with chakra control first but seeing as her chakra control was already good she got it much faster than Naruto but she got tired way to easily so she kept training in chakra control to grow her reserves. It worked but she was no where near Naruto's reserves, his was WAY to much for a normal person. It was as much as the a kage! Maybe even higher!

After only one and a half year of that she worked on her monster strength. She started practicing on how to hold chakra on her fists then unleash it to make it look like she was inhumanly strong. That was one of the things she liked about the original Sakura. It took her about about four and a half years to bring her strength to the level she saw the original one use in shippuden. And that was without learning medical ninjutsu or any other Jutsu!

It was very hard and painful training for her for she somehow managed, also she knew she had to have Tsunade help her with the training to perfect it but till after the chunin exams, she could do nothing about it. What amazed her though is that without any chakra at all, she could punch a hole threw a wall and even destroy a boulder!

That exited her and you can't help but admit that was cool. She now prided herself in her strength.

Then after that she started to train on the scrolls the Hokage was very generous into giving her.

Her affinity turned out to be earth, which made it easier for her to make her super strength seem extra strong if she managed to control the ground to make it either stronger than it should be or softer. She also had a second, but very weak fire affinity.

The Hokage gave her nine D rank, three C rank, one B rank, and one A rank earth jutsu. The B rank jutsu was the scroll for super strength but it was the basics and a copy. That's why it was very hard for Sakura to learn. She had to use everything she knew or remember how and what the original Sakura did and used to train.

Also he gave Sakura six D rank, two C rank, and three B ranks fire Jutsu seeing as her fire affinity was weak and he couldn't give her too much or the council may find out and throw a huge fit about Sakura and mostly Naruto having powerful Justus of the village, afraid that the 'Demon' and his 'Demonic' friend might become too powerful to 'destroy' them.

Sakura didn't mind that she had little fire based jutsus as the Hokagge stated, She was actually very grateful for what she had and couldn't help but grin very widely at the mere thought of mastering those jutsus. If only her friends could see her now, she knew they'd be VERY jealous. Sakura also found great joy in medical ninjutsu more than any other jutsu. She liked the thought of helping people and saving lives and wishes with all her heart to become a strong medical ninja. She doesn't like the idea of taking lives, who would? It scared her deeply to think that one day she will have to kill someone for her own life. She thought that being a medical ninja would take her away from that and instead of taking lives she will save them.

Of course she did think of the people who might die by her hands should she be too late to help them or for them too be to far gone for help, but if it meant at least TRYING and hopefully succeeding in saving a person than it would be worth it... Hopefully.

It turned out she was a natural at medical ninjutsu and the Hokage even agrees that one day, if she kept training as hard as she was at it, she might even surpass Tsunade of the sanin at medical ninjutsu. Maybe even her strength if Tsunade Taught her personally!

Sakura couldn't help but agree mentally. Maybe that day would come soon if she and Naruto didn't mess up the timeline too much.

But, the most shock that come to Sakura was when she was only ten years old. That was when she realized that that Haruno was an actual clan with their very own bloodline limit.

It was what she called inner Sakura.

She remembered how shocked she had been when she heard that from her dad and after she turned fifteen she learned the secret about their clan and why that bloodline limit wasn't very known and her dad's secret.

**(Flashback no jutsu)**

"Sakura, I think it's time for you to know the truth about our clan and our bloodline." Akio said seriously to his daughter.

"Clan? Bloodline? We have a clan of our own like the Hyuga and Uchiha?" She asked.

"Yes, bloodline. And we HAD a clan. We aren't as powerful as the Hyuga or thr uchiha clan but our bloodline is as useful and unique as any other out there. Our clan bloodline evolves around spirits that are with us since birth that we call inner. The inner can be your most trusted and loyal friend and companion, or they could be your worst and feared enemy. That is why I told you to get to know your inner better years ago, to see it she was a friend or foe. I already determined her as a friend so is a good time as any to give you this talk."

"Wait, I understand that having an inner is cool and all, I mean she does help me with my training and when I am in a tight spot but what does this have to do with-?" "Sakura please wait until I am finished. There is still more for you to learn and things even I can't teach you." Akio said sternly which caused Sakura to instantly shut up and give her full attention to her dad's words.

"The Haruno clan bloodline. That is all we call it since we can't find a name for it, so it is nameless." He started again with a far off look in his eyes. "The bloodline isn't very known because we tried our very best to keep it a secret after a... Accident in the past. It gives us twice the amount of years to live than a normal person with exactly three hundred and one as being the oldest in our recorded history. Your grandmother herself died at the age of one hundred fifty one, but as many others she didn't unlock her inner but it's in our blood to live longer than normal but without an inner the most we live is a hundred and fifty. I guess your gramma was healthy.

The inners are like guardians. They can protect you from Genjutsu and the control or another person. Like if a yamanaka entered your mind they will be forced to instantly leave because of inner, or if you were trapped in the legendary mangekyo sharingans Genjutsu then your inner will be the one to release you. Inners can also take control of your body when you are injured or too tired in a battle. They will fight for you in your body with their full strength since they are a completely different person all together, which gives a Haruno a huge advantage over an opponent, but it doesn't make them invincible. Remember that.

These are the inners. Or the good ones actually. The evil ones are... Well, since they are inside of you since birth they will know everything about you going from you strength, weakness, and biggest fear. They will use it to break you from the inside to make you vulnerable so they could posses your body to murder your loved one by your own hand or destroy your soul completely to take your body for their own uses.

Mine, did this as well." He whispered in pain at a memory.

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered horrified. **"It means that his inner wasn't as cool and awesome as me and most likely killed someone he cared about. Cha!"** Inner yelled with her up going personality trying to lighten the mode in her own way.

"What happened...?" Sakura asked almost afraid of the answer, but very curious as well. She is finally getting to know her dad's past and the reason for that day years ago when he acted all dark as if trapped in a horrible nightmare.

Akio sighed heavily, " you deserve to know this, it involves you a little and your mother Kohana-chan." Sakura gulped, she is finally going to learn about her mom!

"As I told you, the dark inners, as we call them, slowly try to gain control of your body by breaking you mentally or even in occasion, in the moment where your heavily injured and unable to resist. That's what happened to me. It was the day after you were born. We all were so happy. Me, Kohana-chan, and your older sister Sally. Now Sally was different. She didn't have an inner born in her at all. Maybe she took it from her mother who I feel in love with when I came in Konoha to find a place to stay for a few weeks maybe months.

Your sister was young, only 15 years old. The same age as you, but the difference was that she didn't want to become a Shinobi so she was a normal happy civilian. I went on a mission, and got badly injured to the point where it looked like I wasn't going to make it. All my mind was on you guys and dark inner toke that opportunity to push away my soul for the time being. He wanted me to see what he was going to do.

I was so weak I could do anything but watch as he left the hospital, and went to our home. The first to go was Sally. But it was slow and painfully. Kohana-chan came back home when the torture was over and my inner started to torment her too. They both didn't know about my clan. I was going to tell them after the mission but I never got the chance. It was your cries from the other room draw both of my inners, and wife's attention.

My inner slowly started to walk to your room to kill you. As he was prepared to stab you Kohana-chan jumped in front of him and took the blow mention for you. She died instantly after that. The same time as the Hokage and some ANBU's came and restrained inner.

The Hokage already knew about the Haruno clan and our inner, but that was it, he used a seal to lock away my dark inner. For good, and I never heard anything from him again." He finished staring at Sakura hard to see her reactions.

Sakura was shocked and horrified at what the dark inner did to her dad. To think that he was forced to kill his wife, her mom and older sister without them knowing why he was doing it, and jet he still kept that silly, but genuine smile on his face for her and others was simply amazing. Now she understood a few things like why her dad why worried when she told him about her inner, why he froze when she told him about his old ninja career, it must have brought bad memories for him of his last mission, and she also understood why she didn't have a mother. She always thought her mother was a Shinobi who died in battle but it turned out wrong. Sakura, to say the least was more than glad that her inner was kind and not like the dark inners out there.

**"That's right! I'm not going to go all crazy on you and kill all our awesome friends, cha! The dark inner was a teme with mental flaws! He must have been dropped on the head as a baby!"** Inner declared loudly.

_'But both the dark inner and dad are the same and should dad get insanity if he feel not the inner?' _Sakura muttered at her inner dryly.

**"E-eto... Shannero! Your dad is staring at you! You Baka!" **

Sure enough he was. Sakura did the only thing she could think of at that moment, she got to her feat and hugged her sad father. She told him not to blame himself no matter how cheesy it may have sound but she was sure they didn't blame him. "The past is in the past. Now we should enjoy our lives to the fullest and live life without any regret. You don't know if today might be your last." She told her dad.

**(Flashback no jutsu Kai)**

That day was very tiring for Sakura so she decided to lazy off for the rest of the day. 'Just like old times' she thought on her roof top while watching the clouds peacefully.

Throughout the whole years Sakura and Naruto kept no secret from each other. Sakura told him even about her past life in the real world of hers which Naruto found hard to believe. How the hell do people survive without chakra? Heck even the grass and insects had chakra!

It took Sakura a lot of explaining till he eventually believed her and started asking lots of questions about her world. He couldn't believe that his life and everyone else were only tv shows for peoples enjoy. That was just sick and wrong in his opinion. They are all living, breathing human being with hopes and dreams and to suddenly realize that they are nothing but some mans imagination who decides what happens to them and control their actions, fates and thoughts was just sickening.

Eventually Naruto managed to get over it, not completely, he didn't think he'll even get over it completely, but he managed to get on with his life determined to do things HIS way! This is HIS life, HIS dreams, HIS thoughts, and HIS actions God damnit! and he'll do whatever the hell he wanted with it. He already made lots of changes according to Sakura and he will make more to prove that no one controls Naruto Uzumaki, Datebayo!

Like how the Hokage will NOT die! That will DEFINITELY not happen!

They both were very determined to change things in the best of their abilities and for the better but not to screw with the universe to much since some things are better left untouched. That they understood.

Also, they were now joined by Ino who finally got over Sasuke after seeing how arrogant he became and their friendship was never as strong as it was until now.

It turned out that Ino balanced them perfectly together, she somehow became the voice of reason with opinions that needed to be heard and orders that helped them improve better than that ever could wish for. She is bossy but her intentions are good and only seem to want the best for them.

"Oh no, you are NOT wearing _BRIGHT ORANGE_ as a ninja! It's basically screaming _'kill me I'm right here!' _Do you want to get killed!?" An example of her very important opinions and a crying Naruto who now also eats less ramen that he even did before.

Three bowls a week that is.

A reason why he now stands almost one and a half heads taller than Sakura and Ino now.

But while Ino was their voices of reason who held them together they became the pillars that made her a stronger and a more serious Kunoichi.

She already mastered the mind transferred jutsu, knows how to use any types of, once harmless flowers, into deadly weapons, she also knows poison, and is very, _very_ good with her taijutsu. She is flexible and manages to dodge lots of weapons or attack on midair quite easily by twisting her body around gracefully.

She was now learning on how to control her affinity which was water, and learning water based Justus. From D to A rank with the help of her parents and Naruto who's second affinity is also water.

Those three were sure to make great things together.

* * *

Again I'm terribly sorry for the short chapter and not updating in a while. I also have a bit of bad news. School is tomorrow and I'm entering eleventh grade. Now, that might not seem all that bad, but this year my Mum forbade me and my brothers to use any types of technology even in a vacation, I can draw, read, play, or even watch television because of STUPID school! so there is a chance that I may not inter in maybe a whole year. If she feels generous I may have some time to work on a chapter or two.

I'm really sorry but I promise you that next time I update a chapter it would be longer and I will also update a _second_ chapter with it, maybe a third if I had time. By that time I hope you guys vote for the pairing and if I should bash sasuke or not or only at the beginning. Please finish voting because by that time the vote for sasuke will be over, but **PLEASE** make the pairing _**REASONABLE**_. I only have like ten minutes to write this since my mum apparently wants me done at 8:30 PM! I just got home from my grandparents home because we were forced to go! This isn't fair!

Anyways here is the poll so far:

For Sakura:

Sakura x Garra: 2

Sakura x Shikamaru: 4

Sakura x Naruto: 5

Sakura x Hinata: 3

Sakura x Ino: 2

Sakura x Tenten: 1

Sakura x itachi: 0

Sakura x Madara: 1

Sakura x Sasuke: 1

Sakura x Haku: 0

Sakura x Itachi: 1

Sakura x Naruto x Ino: 1

Sakura x straight!Harem: 3

Sakura x yuri!Harem: 1

Sakura x Harem(mix between both girl and boy): 3

As for Naruto:

Naruto x Hinata: 1

Naruto x Sakura: 5

Naruto x Tenten: 4

Naruto x Temari: 2

Naruto x Ino: 1

Naruto x Yugito Nii: 0

Naruto x Karin: 1

Naruto x Itachi: 0

Naruto x Madara: 0

Naruto x Haku: 3

Naruto x Kyuubi/Kurama: 1

Naruto x Pein/Nagato: 2

Naruto x Sakura x Ino: 1

Naruto x straight!harem: 1

Naruto x yaoi!harem: 1

Naruto x Harem(mix between both girls and boys): 3

Also about Sasuke, would you like for me to bash him? I'll let you guys vote:

Yes: 2

No: 1

At the beginning(meaning he turns good in the end): 3

Remember, you can also vote for OTHER pairings.


End file.
